X-ray systems are used for medical, industrial and security inspection purposes because they can cost-effectively generate images of internal spaces not visible to the human eye. Materials exposed to X-ray radiation absorb differing amounts of X-ray radiation and, therefore, attenuate an X-ray beam to varying degrees, resulting in a transmitted level of radiation that is characteristic of the material. The attenuated radiation can be used to generate a useful depiction of the contents of the irradiated object. A typical single energy X-ray configuration used in security inspection equipment may have a fan-shaped or scanning X-ray beam that is transmitted through the object inspected. The absorption of X-rays is measured by detectors after the beam has passed through the object and an image is produced of its contents and presented to an operator. Trade fraud, smuggling and terrorism have increased the need for such non-intrusive inspection systems in applications ranging from curbside inspection of parked vehicles to scanning in congested or high-traffic ports because transportation systems, which efficiently provide for the movement of commodities across borders, also provide opportunities for the inclusion of contraband items such as weapons, explosives, illicit drugs and precious metals. The term port, while generally accepted as referring to a seaport, also applies to a land border crossing or any port of entry.
With an increase in global commerce, port authorities require additional sea berths and associated container storage space. Additional space requirements are typically met by the introduction of higher container stacks, an expansion of ports along the coastline or by moving inland. However, these scenarios are not typically feasible. Space is generally in substantial demand and short supply. Existing ports operate under a routine that is not easily modified without causing disruption to the entire infrastructure of the port. The introduction of new procedures or technologies often requires a substantial change in existing port operating procedures in order to contribute to the port's throughput, efficiency and operability.
With limited space and a need to expand, finding suitable space to accommodate additional inspection facilities along the normal process route remains difficult. Additionally, selected locations are not necessarily permanent enough for port operators to commit to. Moreover, systems incorporating high-energy X-ray sources, or linear accelerators, require either a major investment in shielding material (generally in the form of concrete formations or buildings) or the use of exclusion zones (dead space) around the building itself. In either case the building footprint is significant depending upon the size of cargo containers to be inspected.
A relocatable inspection system offers an appropriate solution to the need for flexible, enhanced inspection capabilities. Because the system is relocatable and investing in a permanent building in which to accommodate the equipment is obviated, site allocation becomes less of an issue and introducing such a system becomes less disruptive. Also, a mobile X-ray system provides operators with the ability to inspect a larger array of cargo, shipments, vehicles, and other containers.
An example of a mobile X-ray inspection system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,028 assigned to Heimann Systems. The '028 patent discloses an X-ray examining system that includes a mobile vehicle and an X-ray examining apparatus. The examining apparatus includes a supporting structure mounted on the mobile vehicle; an X-ray source, carried by the vehicle; and an X-ray detector mounted on the supporting structure. In this invention, the X-ray examining system is adapted to travel along the object to be examined while irradiating the object and detecting the X-rays after passage thereof through the object. The invention is based on the principle that the X-ray examining system is a self-propelled unit that is moved relative to the stationary object to be examined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,683 assigned to AS&E discloses a device for inspecting a cargo container wherein a source of penetrating radiation is mounted on a moveable bed, thereby allowing a beam of penetrating radiation to sweep the large container. At least one detector is also mounted on the bed, either on the side of the source or on a boom, so that, as the container is scanned, the container and contents of the container are characterized by transmitted or scattered radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,929 assigned to AS&E claims a device for inspecting a cargo container with penetrating radiation, the device comprising: a bed that is reversibly moveable along a direction having a horizontal component; a source of penetrating radiation, mounted on the bed for providing a beam having a central axis, the central axis being predominantly horizontal; a motorized drive for moving the bed in the first direction; at least one scatter detector mounted on the bed, each scatter detector having a signal output; so that, as the bed is moved forward and backward along the direction, the beam is caused to traverse the cargo container as the bed is moved and each scatter detector provides a signal for characterizing the cargo container and any contents of the cargo container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,533, also assigned to AS&E, claims a system for inspecting a large object with penetrating radiation during motion of the system in a scan direction, the system comprising: a vehicle having wheels and an engine for propelling the vehicle on highways; a boom having a proximal end rotatable about a point on the vehicle and a distal end, the boom deployed transversely to the scan direction for straddling the object during operation of the system; a source of penetrating radiation coupled to the vehicle for providing a beam so that the beam is caused to irradiate a first side of the object as the vehicle is moved in the scan direction; and at least one detector coupled to the vehicle on a side of the object opposing the first side, the at least one detector having a signal output, the at least one detector providing a signal for imaging the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,623, assigned to AS&E, claims a device, for inspecting a large object with penetrating radiation, the device comprising: a self-propelled vehicle capable of on-road travel; a source of penetrating radiation, mounted on the vehicle, for providing a beam of penetrating radiation; a beam stop for absorbing the beam of penetrating radiation after traversal of the object; and at least one detector coupled to the vehicle, the at least one detector having a signal output so that the beam is caused to traverse the object in a first direction as the vehicle is moved and the signal output characterizes the object.
The aforementioned prior art patents are characterized by moving-scan-engine systems wherein the source-detector system moves with respect to a stationary object to be inspected. Also, the detectors and the source of radiation are either mounted on a moveable bed, boom or a vehicle such that they are integrally bound with the vehicle. This limits the flexibility of dismantling the entire system for optimum portability and adjustable deployment to accommodate a wide array of different sized cargo, shipments, vehicles, and other containers. As a result these systems can be complicated to deploy and pose several disadvantages and constraints.
For example, in a moving-scan-engine system the movement of the source and detector, relative to a stationary object, may cause lateral twist and lift and fall of the detector or source, due to movement of the scanner over uneven ground, inducing distortions in the scanned images and faster wear and tear of the scanner system. Systems where the weight of the detector or source is held on a boom require high structural strength for the boom in order to have the boom stable for imaging process, thereby adding more weight into the system. Such systems that require a detector-mounted boom to unfold during deployment may cause an unstable shift of the center of gravity of the system off the base, causing the system to tip over. Further, in case of moving-scan-engine systems using a “swing arm” boom approach, the driver driving the scanner truck is unable to gauge the possibility of hitting the detector box, mounted on a boom, with a vehicle under inspection (VUI), as the detector box is on the other side of the VUI during scanning and not visible to the driver.
Additionally, with moving-scan-engine systems, the truck supporting the scanner system is always required to move the full weight of the scanner regardless of the size and load of the VUI, putting greater strain on the scanning system. Further, because of the integrated nature of prior art systems, swapping detector and radiation systems between scanning systems is not feasible. In terms of throughput, prior art systems need additional operational systems that greatly multiply the cost of operation to increase the number of VUI to be handled.
Accordingly, there is need for improved inspection methods and systems built into a fully self-contained, over-the-road-legal vehicle that can be brought to a site and rapidly deployed for inspection. The improved method and system can, therefore, service multiple inspection sites and set up surprise inspections to thwart contraband traffickers who typically divert smuggling operations from border crossings that have tough interdiction measures to softer crossings with lesser inspection capabilities.
Moreover, there is an additional need for methods and systems that require minimal footprint to perform inspection and that use a sufficient range of radiation energy spectrum to encompass safe and effective scanning of light commercial vehicles as well as substantially loaded 20-foot or 40-foot ISO cargo containers. Such scanning needs to be performed without damaging the cargo and needs to be readily deployable in a variety of environments ranging from airports to ports of entry where a single-sided inspection mode needs to be used due to congested environments.
Improved methods and systems are additionally needed to keep the relative position between radiation source and detector fixed to avoid distortion in images caused by the movement of scanner and/or detectors over uneven ground or due to unstable structures. Finally, there is a need for a more flexible system that, as designed, does not require high structural strength for the deployment structures.